A Very Wendip Christmas
by Dusk4224
Summary: Dipper has a plan for the holiday season, and he's going to pull out all the stops to make sure it goes ahead.


"Don't let Dipper get lost in his mind" Mabel remembered her Gruncle Ford telling her that once. She knew what he meant. Dipper had struggled through adversity and battled with unimaginable creatures for the last 5 years and Mabel had watched it nearly consume him on multiple occasions. But this, this was much worse. This was a horrific sight for Mabel. There, sat on the floor of his bedroom, was her brother Dipper Pines, wrapped in a festive Christmas sweater she had knit for him, pouring over a collection of travel guides and his journals, scribbling feverishly in a small blue notebook. The sweater was one of Mabel's greatest creations, a green affair with a blue sugar pine on the front. The tree was decked with baubles and presents were placed around its base. The trunk of the tree had a small hatchet dug in just above the presents and there at the trees crown, her pièce de résistance. A dusty brown trapper hat hung at the top of the tree, the same hat that her brother had rested snugly on his head. A head that was almost buzzing with the sheer amount of thought going on inside.

It was obvious to Mabel what he was doing, he was plotting and if there was one thing she knew about dippers plots it was that they were always needlessly complex.

"Dipper? Bro-Bro? What are you doing?" Her voice was calm and soothing trying not to shock the boy.  
His head shot up glancing at her with blood-shot eyes, a subtle frown crossing his face. "It's gotta be perfect Mabes, absolutely perfect" His face was almost manic, deep bags under his eyes.  
"What has to be perfect Dip.?"  
With a colossal grin that could've made Jack Skeleton jealous he roared triumphantly "CHRISTMAS!"

One day, Wendy Corduroy mused, she would get bored of this. Sprinting through the forest climbing from tree to tree and attempting, successfully, to evade the eyes of the many heads of the multi-bear. Something strange had been happening in the woods around the small town in the last month. Animals had become frenzied, attempting to steal food from inside houses and occasionally attacking a bystander. After three mountain lions had broken into Greasy's dinner and attempted to eat most of the kitchen and some of its denizens Wendy, with the help of Stan, Ford, Candy, Grenda and Pacifica, had produced an antidote to whatever was causing the momentary change in personality.

This fact was little comfort for Wendy as she attempted to get close enough to the multi-bear to force-feed the creature the antidote. Watching the creature prowl beneath the tree branch she was currently perched on. She waited for the perfect moment then jumped, landing directly on the creatures back. The creature roared, attempting to grab the irritation on its back. Before he could buck her off Wendy thrust her hand into her pocket withdrawing a peanut and jelly sandwich, the multi-bear's favourite, loaded with the antidote. In a moment of panic Wendy did something incredibly stupid, she thrust her hand into the mouth of the multi-bear's centre head. Dropping the sandwich inside, she leapt off the creatures back, landing on the ground with an awful thud.

Waiting no time Wendy leapt to her feet, fleeing the multi-bear who crashed through the undergrowth behind her. She lunged forward through a bush and into a secluded glade. As soon as she landed Wendy realised where she was. There in the glades centre was a small stone statue.

Bill Cipher, or what was left of him, stared at her with his single, unmoving, stone eye. Wendy knew he was still there, inside that granite cocoon, hoping for some form of escape. Dipper had always been certain that Cipher was still alive, even in his statue form and Wendy wholeheartedly agreed with her boyfriend. The others claimed it was Dipper's paranoia, not helped by the fact he refused to enter the vicinity of the statue. So at his request, Wendy had put up signs around the glade warning of a variety of dangers, anything to stop people entering it. This didn't stop the statue attempting to mess with the town of gravity falls. There at its base was a collection of bright yellow berries and all of a sudden Wendy understood. This was the reason for the animals' strange behaviour, once again Cipher had attempted to cause chaos mere days before Dipper's return to Gravity Falls.

Wendy glared at the statue before aiming a swift kick at its eye. She reached down and placed the collection of berries into the zip lock bag she'd been carrying the multi-bear's sandwich in. She left the glade the way she entered and walked over to the Multi-bear. The antidote had taken effect and the large beast was dozing lightly. Wendy reached forward and gently petted each head in turn. One day, Wendy thought, she'd get bored of this. But not any time soon.

After dropping off the berries with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica back at the Mystery Shack, Wendy made the long walk back to the Corduroy Cabin. The air was crisp and cold, the grass at her feet crunching with frost. Wendy spent the time planning the rest of her day, she had to finish tidying in preparation for her visitor during the Christmas season. Her father and brothers were deep in a wood about ten miles away performing their annual apocalypse survival training. Wendy had been excused for the last few years for two major reasons. Firstly she had survived an actual apocalypse and secondly she had someone she wanted to spend the holiday with. Well someone's plural but one specific someone was set to arrive the next day. She reached the door to the cabin and swung it open, taking a deep breath she stepped though and began to combat the mess inside.

As Dipper packed his suitcase full of warm clothes, his sister humming loud Christmas songs in the room next to him, he gave his list one last look over. He had to make a few stops before he arrived at Wendy's the next day, but as long as everything went to plan it would be perfect. Speaking of plan's he still has a couple of calls to make before the morning. Reaching for his phone Dipper dialled a number and placed it by his ear. "Hey Gruncle Ford, how are you and Stan? Yeah I just wanted to check that you'd managed to get the package to the Shack." he waited for a response "You did! That's brilliant! Did you also happen to convince Mc'gugcket...? That as well, thank you so much Gruncle Ford, I'll give Mabel both your love. I gotta go, I need to see if I can get Manly Dan on his satellite phone."

The morning of December 15th was a cold one in gravity falls. Dipper and Mabel Pines staggered out of the taxi they had taken from the nearest airport. Mabel gave her brother a quick hug and they parted ways. Mabel piled her and her brother's luggage onto the side of the road, perching on top of her case waiting for Pacifica's car to arrive. Meanwhile Dipper pulled on his Gruncle Ford's old coat, a gift from his last birthday full of secret pockets and strange materials. He took a deep breath, turned from the road and forged into the woods.

Wendy Corduroy awoke to a gentle tapping on her front door. She rolled out of bed and gently climbed to her feet. Glancing at the clock she realised she'd over slept, it was already gone midday nearing one as she staggered down the stairs and opened the door. There on her doorstep, was the self-proclaimed cutest of the Pines twins.

"Wendy! I must say my brother would not complain to finding you open the door wearing that." Mabel Pines arched an eyebrow at the redhead's apparel. Wendy glanced down at herself and realised she was wearing, a faded and worn green tank top and a pair of cloth shorts that were way, way too short.

"I must say Wendy, if I wasn't with the girl of my dreams my brother might have competition" Mabel gave Wendy a grin before thrusting a neatly wrapped package in her hands. "For you. Early Christmas present don't tell Santa I let you open it early."

Wendy glanced at the package before giving the other girl a grin and ripped into the paper wrappings. Wendy should've realised what was inside, it was obvious really, but she was still shocked by the green sweater lying inside.

If she'd seen her boyfriend's sweater yet, she would've realised that they were almost identical. Same blue pine tree, same baubles and same presents but at the base of the tree was a small red journal with a yellow handprint on its cover and on the top of the tree hung a blue and white baseball cap.

Wendy quickly threw on the jumper before giving Mabel a warm hug. "Thank you Mabel, it's beautiful."

"No worries Wen-Wen, now let's talk about tomorrow."

Wendy looked at her friend in confusion "tomorrow?"

Mabel's eyes visibly brightened "yeah me and you are going Christmas shopping, my Bro has some errands to run so I'm using it as a chance to have some girl time, is that cool?"

Wendy nodded her affirmation, which was met with a squeal from her younger friend. Where was Dipper when she needed him?

Dipper felt more and more like his life was becoming a Star Wars. First he had been hung by his feet from the ceiling of the Manator cave when he'd gone to speak to them earlier and now his hands and feet were tired to a stick being carried by a pair of Gnomes. The gnomes had many similarities with the Ewoks from return of the jedi. They were both small, hairy and he had an unsettling feeling they wouldn't think twice about eating people. Just as he began to wonder just how they'd cook him he was deposited into the centre of a small glade.

"Well if it isn't the great Dipper Pines hero of Gravity Falls, to what do I owe the pleasure" Dipper looked up at Jeff, the elected leader of the gnomes.

"Jeff! Just the man I was looking for. I need to ask you a favour." The gnome looked genuinely surprised with the calmness that the boy spoke. The gnome raised his eyebrows before indicating, with a subtle nod of his head, that he wanted the boy set free. The ropes around his feet and his hands were cut free and he climbed to his feet.

"Thank you, Jeff. Now I need to obtain some specific magical items as well as borrowing some of you guys for tomorrow. So, what's it gonna cost me."

It was late afternoon when Wendy heard the second knock on her front door. She got up from her spot curled up upon the sofa, half-watching reruns of comedy shows. She swung open the door to find herself looking at an almost identical green sweater to her own. For the second time today a Pines twin stood on her doorstep, but while his sister had been bright and energetic, Dipper looked half dead and overwhelming relieved to see his partner. To such an extent that he almost collapsed into her arms. Wendy felt the deep sigh of content as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. She chuckled lightly at this before slinging his arm over her shoulder and leading him to the stairs, stopping only to switch off the television. The two climbed the stairs together before arriving in Wendy's room. The pair removed their Christmas sweaters and Dipper removed his jeans. Wendy sunk onto the bed on her back. Dipper climbed next to her, placed a gentle kiss to her lips before resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping himself around her. Wendy barely stifled a giggle at her boyfriend before switching off the light and joining her boyfriend in a deep sleep.

Wendy woke to a deep breath on her neck, a hand under her shirt and around her midriff, a mess of brown hair in her face and her boyfriend's legs tangled in hers. She sighed contently placing a gentle kiss to the constellation on his forehead. Her action was met with a groan from the young man sprawled with her. She let out a soft chuckle as Dipper craned his head to give her a soft glare. Wendy opened her mouth to say something witty but was cut short by Dipper lunging upwards and capturing her lips in his. There was no subtlety or precaution in his fevered kisses, pure passion emanated from the young adventurer as he pulled her towards him. His lips descended to her neck, leaving searing, open-mouthed kisses wherever they landed. She felt his hand go to the strap of her faded tank top and tugged it aside as his kisses continued to where the strap just was. Wendy let out a shocked gasp and tangled her hands in his hair pulling him back to her lips. Just before they continued their heated make-out session, Wendy couldn't help but think that having him here was the greatest Christmas present of all.

Dipper stood in the kitchen of the Corduroy Cabin, wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a blue dressing gown, gently cooking some bacon on the stove. He heard the gentle pater of wet feet on the tiled floor behind him and turned to see the resplendent Wendy Corduroy, green flannel shirt and jeans ever so slightly damp from the shower she had just exited. She gently towelled her hair, giving Dipper a small smile as he continued to cook. He reached for one of a pair of plates next to him and scooped a couple of pieces of bacon into an already buttered piece of bread. He finished the sandwich and presented it to his partner, she hummed appreciatively and dropped the towel, munching eagerly into the sandwich. Dipper chuckled at this before preparing and beginning to eat his own sandwich. They ate in relative silence, simply basking in each other's presence. As they both finished, putting their dishes in the sink, they wrapped each other in a warm hug.

"I love you" the two spoke in perfect unison and let out a soft chuckle at their timing.

Wendy was lounged on the sofa, her head in Dipper's lap as they took turns playing on the Playstation. Just as Dipper finished the most recent piece of combat, when the couple heard a tap at the door. Wendy got up and swung the door open to find Mabel grinning eagerly on the doorstep. "You ready for shopping girlfriend!" The sheer excitement in the girl's voice made Wendy smile and Dipper's heart fill with sheer terror.

He stood, walked to the door and wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, kissing her cheek. "You two have fun okay? I'll see you this evening about five ish, sound good?" Wendy gave a nod and Mabel roared her approval "sure thing Broseph!" Suddenly Wendy was ripped from his arms as the two girls took off down the driveway, both laughing at the shocked look on his face. They would be gone for around 6 hours which meant he had to work fast. Retrieving his list from his pocket he checked his plan over and set off to retrieve his gifts from Ford and McGucket.

The first two hours of shopping went exactly as planned, Mabel and Wendy drifted from shop to shop looking for gifts for their friends and family. They spend this time discussing how Wendy had been since the summer, catching up on gossip and planning an evening for everyone to get together.

The first two hours of his plan did not go the way Dipper wanted. He had retrieved the items from the Mystery Shack but had stated to talk to Soos and lost track of time. He then rushed back to the Corduroy Cabin, throwing the large duffel bag on his back onto the drive outside the front door. He looked at the woods around him, paused for a second, then reached into his pocket and retrieved a flare gun. Firing a single shot into the air he began unpacking the bag as he waited.

Wendy couldn't believe that Mabel had talked her into this. There she should in a changing room, wearing a beautiful green dress. Wendy didn't wear dresses, not as a rule, she just never really had a reason to. But as she stared at herself in the mirror she couldn't help but admit that she looked really, really good. The material hugged what curves she had and avoided those she didn't. She could definitely see herself wearing it again, especially if Dipper caught a glimpse of her in it. He'd start going out more just as an excuse to see her wearing this absolutely astounding dress. As she redressed Wendy's mind couldn't help but wonder what her boyfriend would be spending the day doing.

Dipper couldn't believe he'd talked himself into doing this. After tidying up the mess the Manator's had made, he had thanked them and they had returned to their cave. He was glad he was still on good terms with them, he doubted he could've put up the colossal pine tree without them. It dwarfed the trees around it bursting into the air above the forest. Dipper and Manly Dan had struck gold when they had found it during the summer. Dipper had humbly requested that closer to Christmas the Lumberjack chop it down for him as a gift for Wendy. Perplexed Dan had agreed on the condition that Dipper explain himself closer to the time. Dan had chopped down the tree before he left for his survival training and Dipper now had the daunting task of decorating it. Reaching into the duffel again he pulled out McGucket's gifts and waited for the gnomes to arrive.

The two girls sat in a coffee shop warming their hands on the coffee cups as they talked. Wendy had forgotten how much she missed spending time with Mabel, the two of them were notorious for the hijinks they had performed over the years. Their zenith being the time they had filled Gravity Falls high with a collection of miniature dogs. Literally every surface they could find had been filled with dogs. It was a surreal and very Mabel suggestion that had payed off when the Principle had begun to sob into his hands as a stuffed Great Dane was found on his chair. Lost in melancholy Wendy didn't notice the time, half-past four about time she returned home. She gave Mabel a warm hug, wished her a merry Christmas and began to walk home.

Dipper stared at his masterpiece, the tree was a master piece and the Cabin was also pretty amazing. He couldn't help but pride himself for a job well done. He began to set up the last piece of his plan. He retrieved the see through orb and its gold stand. When he'd explained to Ford what he wanted Ford had agreed eagerly and began work instantly. As it whirred to life Dipper sat on a bench he had installed outside the cabin and waited for Wendy to return home.

What awaited Wendy at the cabin nearly gave her a heart attack. There at its front was a colossal pine tree covered in a mass of different lights. Baubles that glowed and changed colour, lights that depicted mystical creatures both festive and weird and small animatronic pigs wondering round its base. Question marks, Fez's, tiny blue pine trees, lamas and little trapper hats donned the forest behemoth and there, at the top of a tree, was a multi-coloured shooting star.  
Drawing her eyes away from the tree Wendy's eyes moved to her house. On its roof was what appeared to be a sleigh, piloted by an eerily similar Father Christmas, it was the fez and the massive grin that gave it away. Moving from the model Stan to the… Wendy wasn't really sure what they were, but they definitely weren't reindeer.  
She definitely recognised the two Gobbelwonkers from the drawing in Dipper's journal, and the small heard of Waddle's. (Waddeli, Wendy wasn't completely sure.) But what made the scene complete was the model of a very haughty, very angry unicorn leading the pack. Wendy couldn't help but laugh at the accurate model of celestabellebethabelle and her comeuppance.

So distracted by the lights and decorations Wendy had failed to notice the gentle snowfall that was happening all around her. The tree, the roof and the nearby forest were all slowly being coated in a small layer of snow. Wendy noticed the strange orb in the centre of her driveway with a small swirling blizzard inside it. As she inspected it more closely, detailing the individual snowflakes she heard a pair of feet crunching up into the snow next to her.  
"What is it?" Wendy's voice was filled with a childlike wonder she couldn't even attempt to mask.  
"Ford calls it a Snow Globe, it takes moisture from the air and turns it into snow, it's pretty impressive." Wendy jumped, Dipper's voice was louder than expected and she'd been so wrapped up in the moment of it all she hadn't fully acknowledged his presence.  
Turning to look at her boyfriend, stuffed into his green Christmas sweater with flakes of snow in his hair, Wendy could not resist the urge to wrap him in the tightest hug she could possibly give. Feeling him warm against her Wendy whispered into his ear "Merry Christmas." She felt him whisper his reply as they broke their hug.  
As she leant away from him Wendy gave out a mischievous grin, that Dipper couldn't help but notice. "What is it love, have I got something on my face?" He heard her chuckle as she stuffed her hand into her jacket pocket.  
"No, nothing like that. You just forgot a decoration is all."  
Looking suddenly panicked Dipper glanced around searching for his mistake. "Where is it? What did I miss?" Letting out what could only be described as a giggle Wendy stretched her arm above and between them, holding in her hand a small green plant. As Dipper glanced up at the mistletoe he felt a hand on his collar as Wendy pulled him into a passionate kiss. As she felt him melt into her embrace, Wendy realised that despite the tree and the decorations and the snow, the best gift of all was having him here to share it with.


End file.
